A Man of God
by LightNeverFades
Summary: Carl, the best friend Van Helsing ever had, is fatally wounded. In those final moments, what will these two comrades say to each other? Frienship Fic OneShot


**A Man of God**

**Summary:** Carl, the best friend Van Helsing ever had, is fatally wounded. In those final moments, what will these two comrades say to each other? Frienship Fic One-Shot

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Van Helsing nor the songs! I only own the plot bunny!

**Warning: Sadness, Angst and Character Death!**

**Inspirational Music: **How to Save a Life – The Fray, Into the West – Annie Lennox, Answer – Sarah McLachlan, Angel – Judas Priest (from Dr.Lust! XD Thanks:D)

**X**

_And all will turn  
To silver glass  
A light on the water  
All souls pass_

**Into the West – Annie Lennox**

**X**

In a distant mountain stood two men, looking straight forward from a sturdy peak with marveled faces. Because it was so high above and close to the sky, it was the perfect spot to see the sun rise upward, embedding itself in moments of time and radiance. It was also the most ideal place to linger with their loved ones.

"Wow..." Carl gave out a sigh of amazement, his eyes widening at the glorious sight.

Van Helsing nodded as well, grinning. "Do you like it?"

"How could I not? It is beautiful.. But how did you find it?" Carl said, smiling curiously.

"That would be my secret," Van Helsing smiled as well, playfully ruffling Carl's scruffy hair. The friar laughed then.

Van Helsing had unexpectedly found this secret sanctuary while he had been journeying through the dense forest. It had been hidden quite well by Mother Nature, its endlessly flourishing children covering the path to this sunlit world in an attempt to gather strength.

Carl decided he would stay here for a while, watching God's ultimate creation to rise and grow its mighty wings, shining down its rays of light. He sat down, his legs crossed. Seeing this, Van Helsing did the same, sitting by Carl's side, a peaceful expression crossing his face.

The Friar turned to look at his friend, the one person he could trust with his life. This man, no... the Left Hand of God, had always protected him, shielded him from the darkness when it came. And in return, when the hunter was feeling weak, Carl would help him in any way he possibly can, whether it be words, a hug or simply just a smile.

But sometimes there were times when Carl felt that he was always a burden to the hunter, a heavy stone that needed to put back to where it originally belonged. To this, Van Helsing objected fiercely, saying this was absolutely not the case. Those words had made Carl smile so widely he thought his jaws would stay in that position forever.

Now, as the Friar stared at the expression on his friend's face, he predicted that Van Helsing was thinking about his life, his mission and the past as well. He could see it in those eyes, the longing, sadness and the mixed happiness of it.

"Carl, thanks for always staying by my side no matter what has ever happened. And I _know _for sure that a lot has happened!" Van Helsing spoke warmly, giving out a small laugh at the end of his sentence. Carl gave out a soft giggle.

"No, it is I who should be thanking you. You have shown me amazing things that I could never have seen if I were in the Friary, still looking through the books with my narrow thoughts!" Carl answered in reply.

Van Helsing chuckled and grinned, "You have been my one true friend, Carl."

"I feel the same way, my friend," Carl put a comforting hand on Van Helsing's shoulder, and they looked back at the burning horizon.

...However, even in luminosity, there is a shade of darkness, an unlit area that can continue to live if it finds the slightest fracture in the balance...

**X**

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend_

_Somewhere along in the bitterness_

_And I would have stayed up with you all night_

_Had I known how to save a life_

**How to Save a Life – The Fray**

**X**

A horrible sound ripped through the tranquility, the air being forced to aid the object speeding through towards its target. Van Helsing had been able to catch the sound, and he quickly turned, but not before Carl pushed the hunter onto the ground. Van Helsing felt the breath in his lungs being winded out of him, but he made himself open his eyes. In the background, he heard a curse, and hurried running of an enemy.

"Carl!" Van Helsing shouted as he realized his friend lay on top of him. There was a pained murmur in reply, and sensing something terrible growing inside of his stomach, he gently pulled his friend down so that his face was facing the sky. When he did, there was nothing he could utter but a howl of despair and anger.

In Carl's chest glittered the top half of a sleek, deadly arrow. It had sliced through the Friar's clothes easily, piercing deeply where his bleeding heart lay inside. Carl gave out a suffocated gasp, his breathing becoming panicked. Crimson started to slip from his lips, trailing down his neck until it was soaked into the brown threads. The Friar's eyes gazed upwards at his friend, who was crying devastatingly.

"No!_No!!! _This cannot be happening!**NO!**" Van Helsing bellowed, the tears streaming helplessly down his rough, rugged features. He tried to pull the arrow out, but his instinct stopped him. If he took it out of Carl's heart, there would be no plug to stop the blood from flowing freely. There was a dark irony in the thought that his friend, his _best friend, _may die because he did not take out the weapon inside of Carl.

However it was evident that even _if_ he took out the arrow from the heart, Carl will die.

"_You CANNOT DO THIS TO ME!"_ Van Helsing screamed to the heavens and to the blazing sky, which had been, a minute ago, a divine sight to look upon. He rarely cried... It had been so long. The last time the hunter had ever shed a tear was when he had realized he had killed Anna. The agony of guilt had plagued his insides, and Van Helsing had felt his heart break.

Now it was shattering away, reflecting the moments of his memories with them. Van Helsing gripped his friend tightly.

"Van.. Helsing..." Carl wheezed, trembling hands reaching out for his comrade's hand. Van Helsing caught it, tightening his hold on that one hand he had helped pull when this very man had fallen. But this time, he would not be able to do anything.

"I-I am sor-ry Carl... Forgive me.. I.. I... should have protected you better..." Van Helsing whispered. The friar shook his head slowly.

"Do not.. cry.." Carl said, the light in his eyes flickering like a fire burning on a candle. "It is... not your... fault. I did what.. I.. can.. to save... you."

Van Helsing sobbed, unconsciously giving out a sound of sorrow deep from his throat. This young man had been the companion he could always depend on when others looked at him with sturdy, disapproving eyes. The friar had understood him and his actions no matter what had happened. To think that this youth, who had never done wrong nor hurt anyone, was going to die because of him made him want to curse God for his unfairness.

"I can..see..it, Van Helsing."

Van Helsing looked back at Carl, and in spite of the terrible situation they were in, the Friar was smiling. The golden haired man pointed at the empyrean with outstretched hands, coated with his darkened blood.

"What can you see?" Van Helsing spoke softly, looking confused. Carl answered slowly with that same smile.

"The light.."

Van Helsing felt a calling wind blow through his hair, his brown curls being played with by the children of the air. His anger and grief dissipated quietly, overpowered by the feeling of sweet sadness.

"I can.. feel it.." Carl spoke in a the tone that was starting to sound distant.

Van Helsing stopped crying right then, brushing away the tears with the back of his bloody hand. Instead of mourning the death that would come upon his friend, he would comfort this Friar who had stuck by his misfortunate journeys for so long.

"Thank you, Carl.. Thank you for _everything..."_ Van Helsing said with a trembling smile.

Through his agonizing pain and numbing senses, Carl answered as much as he possibly can to get his words through. "What are... friends.. for?"

Careful not to make Carl suffer any further, Van Helsing picked his friend up and hugged him, not caring that the blood was staining his clothes. Carl felt his own tears flow down his serene face, causing his eyes to glitter in the climbing sunlight.

"I won't be gone by your side, Van Helsing. Just like Anna is with you always..."

Van Helsing gently let go of Carl, letting him lie down. "But... how?" he said in a cracked voice, with fragility clear on his face.

"_Remember us.." _Carl answered in a faint breath, and winking at Van Helsing, he freed himself from the chains of mortality, the thread that had been keeping him alive for the passing moments. He closed his eyes, knowing that his last words will echo to the beating heart of his faithful, kindhearted friend.

**X**

_I will be the answer  
At the end of the line  
I will be there for you  
While you take the time  
In the burning of uncertainty  
I will be your solid ground  
I will hold the balance  
If you can't look down_

**Answer – Sarah McLachlan**

**X**

Van Helsing could say nothing. He could only feel the bursting emotion of endless love for his courageous friend. He gripped the still-warm hand of the Friar, and finally, he let the teardrops of his emotions fall to the ground, the dirt soaking it up greedily until it dried up again.

"I will, my friend. I can never forget you for what you have given me in those precious moments..." Van Helsing uttered. He crossed himself, whispering the familiar words of prayer and kissed Carl's forehead.

"I will remember you..."

**X**

**A/N:** Ohmigod, I feel like someone drove a stake into my heart..! -sobs- I know it was really sad, but this story has been nagging me forever. I wanted to show how much Carl mattered to Van Helsing as a friend, and vice versa. Hopefully I got the message through. (: Please review, I'd really appreciate it!


End file.
